User talk:Laagone
Inactive here; I get all messages but might not answer to them Welcome Hi, welcome to Minecraft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Minecraft Portal.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Thanks for leaving a message for the other users on the requests for adminship page. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:14, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Thanks so much! I really want to help you guys :D LF 001 '' 14:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC) The Wiki We're getting about 20,000 views a week, and I want to make this a good wiki. Can we please focus on expanding pages and adding infoboxes? I just added some buttons to the editor, tell me if you like them. I also added Special:Chat and achievements, they're good incentives for editors. ''LF 001 '' 19:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :DLF 001 '' 15:02, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ok. LF 001 '' 06:55, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hai If you do not know me, I am from the CoD Wiki. I am dropping a message saying Hi and congratulation on adopting the Wiki! Despite the responsibility, I am gladly to help this wiki to look professional like CoD's. Anytime you need help expanding/creating articles, I am here to support. Xx AsiAnZ xX 11:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Templates Some reason, I can't insert text onto templates like putting a pipe and type in stack = . EX: |stack= Yes (Max 64) Xx AsiAnZ xX 00:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dude, the official name is Magma Slime :P ''LF 001 '' 16:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for offering rollbacks, but I am gonna work my way up to prove myself worthy. Also, thanks for handling Latias and I for having issues. I thought Admins gives warning, then repeated offense results in ban/blocked account, but I guess he took it the wrong way. Xx AsiAnZ xX 03:03, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! REDSTONE If you need help wih redstone on a server msg me cause I'm called the redstone master on 1 serverNigel Luiz 709 21:45, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Nigel Luiz 709 Admin/RB Do I get a say in any promotions?LF 001 '' 06:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Wlo1234 Should Wlo1234's admin tag be removed? He's been inactive for 6 weeks... LF 001 '' 15:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Put this on your page. ;) ''LF 001 '' 15:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) R011b4ck Yesh I iz uber awsome!! Xx AsiAnZ xX 00:56, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, Hi there MLG! I was wondering if I could make some majot changes to your main page since I took note that it is still the double old Wikia default. I would appreciate you giving me this chance. Plus, if you don't like it you can rollback it anytime you want, yes? I have experience from other Wikis with MediaWiki coding, CSS (Cascading Style Sheets), and a very little bit of JS (JavaScript). But that's just the showing off pat. :D I can make new types of templates that would be able to be customized, basically a lot of things. I have another account which has over 10,000 edits on it. I would like to keep that account private, but I give you my word I won't be sockpuppeting with it, there is not reason for sockpeputting so yeah... So just please think about my offer and when you decided just get back to me via e-mail at tarbohus@gmail.com (I know, pretty obvious e-mail address). Thanks for your time. --TARbohus 08:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Rules Would you mind expanding this page? I've made a start, but you should add some of your own rules to it. ''LF 001 '' 16:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Uncategorized Pages We need to categorize . I'm at school, when I'm home I'll help out. Cheers,--''LF 001 '' 12:14, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Blocks Using the template {Blocks} (Replace [ ] as { }), is there a way to minimize it? P.S. It may be 20% cooler! :D Xx AsiAnZ xX 02:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Alrighty. Xx AsiAnZ xX 13:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re Yes. I am up to the responsibility. Anything that I can do will greatly help the Wiki. I would gladly reconstruct this Wiki before the game is released in 39 days. Xx AsiAnZ xX 20:17, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Da Lazor cannon and green name tools look awesome sauce. Hell ya. Xx AsiAnZ xX 21:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) New Domain I was wondering if you would like to move to an '''independent domain', such as minecraftwiki.org. I have sufficient funds to complete the move and it would take about a month. Please respond. re Wikia keep introducing new crap, including this pointless new editor and the undoubtedly STUPIDLY UGLY profile headers. I think we should get ourselves our own domain, install mediawiki, and control what is shown on the website. LF 001 '' 17:02, October 13, 2011 (UTC) re Lol, the message wall does suck :/ I'll have to do some research on MediaWiki first, if I have everything ready then I'd be prepared to launch it by January ''LF 001 '' 17:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC) re I might not be able to do the domain, I apologize but I'm already running a site. Blocks I made the images on work!!!!! ''LF 001 '' 17:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Content Team assistance Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. First of all I'd like to compliment you on the great wiki you've set up here. Keep up the great work! As a reward for that, I would like to offer my help to design a brand new skin and mainpage for you guys. I will, for example, add a slider to the mainpage and improve the wordmark a bit. What do you think? Leave a message on my talk page. Cheers, Mark (talk) 23:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Hey there. I'd like to offer my assistance here. I understand css/js, so I thought i'd let you know so I can offer my best :) A few ideas I have are.. a sitemap maybe? featured image? featured content? Sincerely, Un Poisson Checks HAve you seen the new system of checks and x's? Did you approve this? sorry, gotta run, pls rply ''LF 001 '' 17:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: See Cauldron.# ''LF 001 '' 18:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat I would like bureaucrat rights. Sadly, you are falling into a state of inactivity, and I don't want this wiki to fall into a void of spam and destruction. I am the most active editor by far, I have over 1,300 edits. I feel I can make this wiki the best and the only way I can do that is if I am given BC rights. Cheers, ''LF 001 '' 20:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) RE'Crat Thank you, I'm going to use my powers to the best of my ability. I would thank you more, but I have to go to sleep. Cheers, ''LF 001 '' 20:38, November 15, 2011 (UTC) HI THERE!!!!!! Will you add to the end stone page? It has 1 sentence.13:25, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Bubbles3 Hi You made me scream plus hi Hi You made me scream plus hiLoveh 23:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Loveh Hello Are you aware that there is another Minecraft wiki? btw u may know me from CoD wiki. 'RC™' 07:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) HEY! Yo, man, you still active? ''LF 001 '' 16:02, February 2, 2012 (UTC) re HEY! You're back! ''LF 001 '' 09:21, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Minecraft Hello, is there a way to play minecraft free? cause i want to test it cause i wouldn't want to spend my mney on something that I don't like. User:IJZM Here you go , Don't ban me for pirating, I actually bought it RE:RE:Minecraft Hey, i tried to play the onlyne (the single player) (it is this link i think http://www.minecraft.net/classic/play ) but when the game is loading they appears Java warnings (like when i played runescape) and i put accept or run but the appears this: What do i do? User:IJZM Minecraft Hey, i played miecraft classic and it is very... SHITY how can you play a game like that and pay for it??!?!??!?!?!?!?!??! User:IJZM title here hey, isnt there way like telling me a pass or something for playing?? 23:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Block Requests? Hey MLG, I wanted to add a forum called "Block Requests" to allow people to tell us if someone needs banning. I just wanted to let you know Cheers ''LF 001 '' 16:19, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Inactive (Not you!) Hey I just wanted to tell u that I have demoted Asian and Mocha from Admin and rollback to nothing because they have been inactive since Jan 6th and 9th. Cheers ''LF 001 '' 20:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) YAY You're gonna be active!!!! :P. Also MrLegoman could be a potential rollback, I told him to get active and get some edits :D ''LF 001 '' 20:38, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Of "Beast Boy" Appearntly i came across you deleting the page Beast Boy I would like to recreate the page because it was in Minecraft but only for a test in the Indev phase like Rana 'Sharple' is there a way to get minecraft free because i bought it and it charged my credit card but it still says i need premium- Sporedude77 Requests: Here are some deletion requests: *GeriLindsay203 *Once was a blank canvas now a town *MikeMichaelrules *The_Minecraft_Wiki (Why have a page that's about another wiki) *ZandsCraft *Your first day (Look like copy and paste) *Brick (Penis) (Need I say more?) *Item (Unneeded already a category page) *Astronomy *Suicide Portal Here are some pages that need to be merge: *Arrows to Arrow *Mob spawner to Monster Spawner *Notch to Markus Persson ~Thanks 'Sharple' More requests Sorry for bugging you again but here is some spam: *Zombie attacks on children- Spam *Israphel- Does not exist in minecraft just in Yogcast's storyline And also can i make minecraft related userboxes? 'Sharple' Sorry but T_T I'm so sorry to keep bugging you but T_T *Lion Spam * Suicide Portal *Zombie attacks on children The User who keeps recreating these pages I suggest you talk to him 'Sharple' New Wiki I won't be stopping editing here, but I made a new wiki for Gaming Peripherals. The domain is gamingmice.wikia.com if ur intrested :D Cheers, ''LF 001 '' 11:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Unofficial Pages Would you considered this, Tutorials/TNT Cannons, a fan-made page and should be removed or not? --HMarrowIV 01:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Seems like a cool Administrator here. Great person! :D Herobrine Page Well, I don't know if you or someone did, but the Herobrine page is deleted. Why was it deleted if most of the facts are actually kinda true? Anyway, is it possible to do a Sky Dimension page? ----∆_∇ Well, couldn't it be possible to let registered users edit the page instead of Wikia contributers? ----∆_∇ Request Can you add the auto refresh in the Media Wiki Common js? MediaWiki:Common.js /* Auto updating recent changes opt-in * See w:c:dev:AjaxRC for info & attribution */ AjaxRCRefreshText = 'Auto-Refresh'; AjaxRCRefreshHoverText = 'Automatically refresh the page'; ajaxPages = "Special:RecentChanges","Special:WikiActivity","Special:UncategorizedPages","Special:AllPages"; importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev'); 'Sharple' Bad users *this user inserted false and inappropriate info in pages *This user removed content from pages Hope this helps, by the way where is the page to apply for rollback? 'Sharple' RE: Thank you so much i promise to not abuse these powers you won't be disappointed! 'Sharple' NOW I CAN PLAY MINECRAFT!! hey, remember me?, i got a page where u can play minecraft for '''FREE', it's really cool, the page is: http://minecraftforfree.com/play.php thanks -- — IJZM (talk) 04:17, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you know there have been two(as far as i know) pages that have been edited to make fun of people from isreail( i do not know how to spell the country) and jews(the two pages were gunpowder and TNT yet are no longer there since i have edited it. Hey MLG i was just checking on Ascendant how is he doing?Dan67 00:28, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Malicious edit Hello, I have seen theedit on the sheep page (middle edit) made by ParagonCrafter, apperently this probably is his final chance, so I reccomend a one year block or a month block.-Joyrex 20:11, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi I left Latiasfan001 a message, but he seems to have not seen it (or is ignoring me). If you'd like to review the message I left, it can be found here. If not, that's cool too. The About link under the Minecraft tab seems to also be broken, and the Community Portal link under the Community tab may be better off leading to the main page. Thanks, Inactive Hey there MLG, I just wanted to let you know that I will be leaving on the 14th of May to Spain. I'll be back on the 19th, but I will be inactive during those 5 days :( Cheers, Your neighborhood bearucrat, LF 001 '' 17:16, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Adding a page Just a thing. Before I can do anything, is it possible to make a page on the weather? (Thunder, rain) Dentomorn 23:37, May 11, 2012 (UTC) A user spammed chat A lot. The user was MXleo1. They spammed: "MXleo1 HHAHAHHAA DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU GUYS HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAAH HAHAHHAAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHA AHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAAH HAHAHHAAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHA AHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAAH HAHAHHAAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHA AHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAAH HAHAHHAAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHA AHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAAH HAHAHHAAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHA AHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAAH HAHAHHAAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHA AHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAAH EDIT : Basically 20 times that. It was clogging ur talk page ''Cheers, Your neighborhood bearucrat, LF 001 '' 08:49, May 13, 2012 (UTC) MXleo1 has left the chat. " As you can see they spammed A LOT. You should give them like a one week chat nban or something. -- 22:13, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Wait a sec, that user doesn't even exist on this wiki... ''Cheers, Your neighborhood bearucrat, LF 001 '' 08:50, May 13, 2012 (UTC) A user "Exists" on a wiki when an edit is made and a user can go on chat without editing. -- 20:42, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Stuff I think this template needs to be deleted since the block of diamond is for admins only 'Sharple' hai hello, remember me? i am the one that wanted to play minecraft. Do you have a multiplayer server or do u use one? could i join that server cause i wanna play with other people. — IJZM (talk) 02:47, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I just wanted to let you know that we have added the Minecraft Wiki to our mobile Game Guides app. You can now access some of the articles through that app, which is available on Google Play for Android phones and iTunes for iOS devices. Thanks for all the great work you and your community has done here. --semanticdrifter http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:06, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Did you make Minecraft Wiki? Thanks for the welcome message. Thanks for the welcome message! Zump1 01:08, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Recent Block for Dan67 I wish to hear your opinion on Dan67's recent block. He has been messaging me on Wikis that he was block for no apparent reason. Please consider checking. Thanks!--[[User:HealableMarrow4|'HMarrowIV']] {Talk} 13:08, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for reconsidering! I knew I can trust you on this! I didn't really care whether or not you did unblock him. I just needed some other admins to reconsider the agreement on the block against Dan67.--[[User:HealableMarrow4|'HMarrowIV''']] {Talk} 15:46, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, Admin. That avatar portrait of your handsome self I happen to have seen before. Hmmmmm. HiddenVale (talk) 23:15, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Pocket edition I've been taking pictures of ores in Minecraft Pocket Edition, I uploaded them onto the pages ;) Minecraft246 (talk) 10:58, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Goodness Gracious UGH, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT? YOU CHANGED YOUR AVATAR. Humph. HiddenVale (talk) 00:16, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Important You might want to inspect this. It was redirected from something Dentomorn was following. I'm suspicious. HiddenVale (talk) 01:32, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I like your profile pic! Discussion Request Heyas there MLG, this is a bit of a copy-paste message that I'm also sending to Sharple and Latiasfan001, regarding a certain discussion request that I'm putting out there. It'd be much appreciated if you could have a look through (if you have the time), thanks! Rollback rights You online is this a bad time to talk because I was wondering if I can have rollback rights for the Minecraft wiki. If this is an inappropriate time let me know, I got an writing assement that's squeezing every inch of humanity out of my mind --Dan67 (talk) 18:21, March 18, 2013 (UTC) You can apply for rollback here. Sharple Talk/ 21:16, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Parent Filter Hi, MLGisNot4Me! I wanted to swing by and let you know of a new feature we've recently released for interested sites. It's called the Parent Filter and can be accessed through adding /wiki/MediaWiki:ParentFilter to the end of the site's url. The purpose is two-fold: 1) to provide information to parents about the site's subject from people who are actually very familiar with the content and 2) to eventually provide a home or hub for all such pages parents can visit. Here's a great example of the feature put to use. You can learn more about it here. Feel free to throw any questions or comments you might have into that blog. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 20:13, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Inactive Hey, MLG, just checking if you really don't want to edit here anymore I may take 'crat rights away. Reply if you object! ''Cheers LF 001 '' 13:49, September 21, 2013 (UTC)